Percy Jackson's horny hypnotic adventures
by Tironian
Summary: Aphrodite has gotten bored, so she makes a special potion. A lust potion. She tricks Percy and sprays him... find out what happens next. Rated M for looooooooots of lemons, swearing, etc.
1. Prologue

***Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy, but reviews would be very appreciated. Obviously I don't own PJO or anything like that, though I wish I did... Anyway, let's get into this.***

3rd person pov

It was 3:00 in the morning, and Percy was sound asleep. He was alone of course in the Poseidon cabin, with Tyson away for the summer. He was dreaming of Annabeth, he did it a lot. He couldn't help it, she was just so perfect and hot. Her blonde hair draping down her back, her C cup tits in her battle armor... it made him melt. It was a peaceful night, with him waking up to his alarm at 10:00 to a bright and sunny Saturday.

 **Percy's point of view**

I woke up, to the annoying buzz of my alarm. I got up, and went to go take a nice shower. The water was warm, but not too hot on my skin, just how I like it. I finish up, get dressed, and head to breakfast in the pavilion. I walk outside and see Annabeth walking over to me, as I proceed towards her. She's in her orange camp tshirt, with light blue booty shorts on. I head over to her, about to say hello.

"He-"

"Percy wait up!" Someone yells from behind me.

I turn around to see Silena running over to me. I look back to Annabeth for a second but she's already moved away, heading for her Athena table. I look back at Silena.

"My mom is here today, and she wants to talk to you. Apparently it's extremely important, so you have to come immediately." She states, pulling my arm.

"Alright then, I guess I have to if it's for her. Lead the way."

I follow Silena to her cabin, and she opens the door to all of her sisters, but something immediately catching my eye. Well, more like someone.

"Percy! So glad you're here." Says Aphrodite walking to us.

"Damn..." I think to myself, trying not to gawk at her amazing body. She's in human form, standing at about 5'5. She's wearing a pearl white dress hugging to her figure, with beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde hair flowing straight down. She has incredible 32 DD's, and a damn nice perky ass.

"Uh, yeah yeah it's good to see you here too..." I stammer, looking back up and trying to keep eye contact.

"Lovely! Well now that you're here, we have important business to attend to. Come sit down." She says, pulling me towards a chair.

"Okay, you know I like you, so I'm giving you a gift. It's something that I've been working on, and I wanted you to be the first person to try it out. It's a uhhh... How do I describe it? Well, just try it out and see."

"Yeah but what is i-" I try saying, before a pink powder is sprayed in my face. It looks weird, but it smells nice though, like mint and strawberry mixed together.

"What was that?!" I yell, catching the attention of everyone in the cabin not already staring. Aphrodite starts talking, but I can't hear her. I start to feel queasy, my vision blurred. I begin to lose feeling in my body.

"Wh-what did you.." I black out. My head almost hits the floor, before being caught by someone.I can only just make out what Aphrodite said next.

"So far it's worked! Girls, get him to his cabin to rest. If this continues to go to plan, he'll need his energy for tomorrow..."

 ***That was the epilogue! Tell me what you think, more chapters will be coming soon, the chapters will most likely be a lot longer than this, and a lot dirtier... RR!***


	2. Annabeth

***Hello again, here's the second chapter! It's basically the first since it's the first sex scene. Anyway, just like last time, reviews would be appreciated! Tell me who you want Percy to fuck, and how. Anyway, on with it.***

 **Percy Pov**

I woke up, at about 9:00 am. 'Ugh... What the fuck happened?' I ask myself. I couldn't put my tongue on it but I felt... different. What was it? The powder? I guess that would make sense. I get up, then realize I'm almost late for Sunday breakfast. 'Shit!' I think, and rush out the door, pulling a tshirt on. I get to the pavilion, and see Annabeth already eating, her back to me. 'Is she mad? What did I do?' I saying my head, puzzled. I sit down, but notice something.. why is everyone staring at me? Better yet, why are all of the girls staring at me? I look down at myself, and I have all of my clothes on, nothing wrong, so what was up? I get on with breakfast, contriving of waffles with syrup. Not blue, but a pancake is a pancake. Breakfast finishes, and most people leave to go spar or just back to their cabins. I try to find Annabeth. 'She's most likely at the sparing grounds, I'll look there.' I walk over to the grounds. Clarisse is off beating up new campers, Jason is fighting Frank, but where is- There. Annabeth is attacking a dummy, quite angrily might I add. I walk over to her.

"Hey Wise Girl." I say, but she doesn't reply.

"Annabeth?" I inquire.

"What?" She says, not looking up.

"Uhh... are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"Seriously?! You don't even know?! Yesterday was our year anniversary, and I didn't even see you for the whole fucking day! Where the fuck were you?!"

"Annabeth, just calm down. Aphrodite drugged me with this weird powder and I was out cold all day. I'm so sorry."

"Oh shut up asshole, there's no way I'm falling for that. Aphrodite wasn't even here yesterday, the campers would've been notified."

"Honestly I'm telling you that she was! In fact, I'll prove it. HEY SELINA!" I yell, catching Silena's attention as she strolls by.

She looks at me, kind of long for some reason, then runs over.

"Yeah?..."

"Was Aphrodite here yesterday? Yes or no."

"I'm not really allowed to- um... sorry Percy. Yeah she was here." She said, staring at me. She tucks her hair behind her ear, and Annabeth coughs.

"Ugh fine, but I still don't believe you would have remembered anyway. You better make up for this. Now Selina, scram." She says, acting jealous. Selina turns away and rushes off, not before staring at me one last time. 'That's weird..'

"Why don't we just go for dinner tonight? I know a great place." I mention.

"Fine, but it better be amazing. Pick me up at 7:30."

 **7:15**

'Fuck! Where is it?!' I think, trying to find my one good tuxedo in the heaps of clothes on my floor. After a good five minutes, I find it. It's your average tuxedo, with a red tie on it. It's dark out, but just light enough to see. I head outside my door, and rush over to the Athena cabin. *Knock knock* Annabeth's brother Malcolm opens the door, not looking at all surprised to see me. Half of Annabeth's sisters are staring at me and whispering between each other.

"Annabeth! Percy's here!" Yells Malcolm, and a flood of older girls rush out of one of the doors, all saying hello to me then heading outside l. By the looks of it, they were from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Malcolm is she com-... Woah..." I say, gawking as Annabeth walks out of the door. She's wearing a pearl white dress, clinging to her body and curves, showing quite a bit of cleavage. The dress cuts into two on the side, just below her thighs. She's wearing two diamond earrings, and a beautiful necklace. Her hair is braided into a long, blonde, beauty, and it comes down just past her tits.

"Holy shit Annabeth.. You look, amazing..." I say, trying to get a sentence out. She struts over in her high heels, then whispers something in my ear.

" _Maybe I'll get the same reaction later tonight..."_ she says, tickling my neck. She walks past me to my car, a blue Chevrolet Camaro. I gulp and say thank you to Malcolm. I head over to the car, and get in. We talk, we drive, and eventually we are there, _El Hombre._ It's a 5 star restaurant, serving everything from fish to steak to truffles.

"Geez Percy, you really went all out." Mentions Annabeth. We walk in and get seated, and talk about random things. Eventually our food comes, I get the steak and Annabeth gets the Rigotti. We eat, talk, drink champagne, the whole lot. After an amazing evening, we head home. As we pull into the Camp, Annabeth starts to say something.

"Hey Percy? Can I sleep at your place tonight? My legs are _aching..._ " she says, smirking.

I chuckle. "Of course... I wouldn't want to put you in any _discomfort_." I pull up to my cabin, and we sneak inside, trying not to have anyone catch us. I close the door behind us, and I take my shoes and jacket off. Annabeth gets rid of her jewelry, and her high heels.

"Hey annab-" I'm silenced by her lips. She pushes me backwards onto my bed, and locks lips with me. After recovering from surprise, I kiss back and wrestle her with my tongue. She lets me win, and I search around her mouth. I lift My arms up and she removes my shirt, then rubs her hands up and down my chest. She stands up and starts to okay with the bottom of her dress.

"Please.." I whisper, and she ever so slowly rids herself of her dress. I'm staring at her, taking in her body. I've seen her in a bikini but this.. this was something else. She had on gray lingerie, with owl eyes on the front of her bra. She crawls over to me and tugs at my pants. I unzip them, and she slides them off my legs. My cock is practically bursting to come out by now, and it's evident by the tent in my underwear. She slowly pulls them off, with my 8 inch cock bursting out and almost hitting her in the face.

"Percy! It's so big.." she whispers, turning me on even more. She looks at me, then licks the head of slowly.

"Mmm..." I moan. She stares at me for a second, then proceeds to open her mouth and lick up and down my dick. Her whole mouth is open right now, engulfing my cock. I remove her bra as she does this, her C cup tits coming into view.

"God you're stunning..." I mutter, enough to make her blush. She stops sucking, and climbs onto the bed with me.

"Percy, I can't take it anymore. I want you to take my virginity." She says, looking me straight in the eye. She takes her panties off, with both of us completely naked. I go to get condoms out of my pants pocket on the floor, but she stops me.

"Don't worry... I'm on the pill." She says, pecking me on the lips. I turn her over, positioning her on her back in a missionary style. I position my cock over her wet entrance,

"You sure about this? I don't want to hurt you." I say, but she doesn't care.

"It's alright Percy, the pain will pass. Just do it." I nod, and slowly push myself into her. She starts to whimper, but motions me to continue.

She starts to shout. "AAH! Percy keep going it's fine!" Some bliss is sprayed as I break her hymen. The shouts of pain are replaced with moans of pleasure.

"Mmm... Percy go deeper! MMM!" She moans, as I massage her nipples. I start to thrust faster, and harder.

"UGH! PERCY MORE I WANT MORE!" She screams, her eyes shut tight. We change positions, I'm ow fucking her while she bounces on top of me. "Oh FUCK you're so BIG!" She shouts, getting me close to the end.

"Annabeth, I'm about to..."

"Me too baby, just cum inside..."

"AH!" "AH!" We shout at the same time, cumming together as our juices mix, it splurges out, getting everywhere. I collapse next to Annabeth, with both of us panting. She sticks a finger down below and scoops up some of our cum, as she kicks it off of out her fingers.

"Mm Percy, you taste nice and fishy."

 **Chapter 1 done! What do you all think? I'd love some reviews, especially some comments on who he should fuck next! Thanks for reading nonetheless!**


	3. Silena

**Hello again! I will try to upload at least twice a week, but sorry if it's only one. Anyway, this chapter is 2 weeks in the future. Read, enjoy, and PLEASE comment below what characters Percy should bang next. Well here's chapter 3.**

 **Percy Point of View**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* Ugh. I wake up, my alarm going off. I feel Annabeth lying next to me. We talked to Chiron, and Annabeth is allowed to sleep in my cabin every other night, which we like. A lot. We fuck almost every time she sleeps over, sometimes more than once in a night. Anyway, back to waking up. I'm lying on my back, with Annabeth's arm wrapped around my chest. 'She's so quiet when she sleeps..' I think, smiling. We have to get up though, and I ever so slowly sit upright and climb out of bed. I go to my closet, trying to find my my camp shirt and some jeans. I scan the floor, 'There it is.' I pick up my shirt and slip it on, then the pants. My mind goes to Annabeth though. It was strange, she's normally awake before the alarm even goes off. As I'm putting my jeans on, I call out to her.

"Hey Annabeth?" No reply.

"Annabeth, you have to wake up, we're gonna be late!"Still no response. I walk over to her, Then pull the covers off of her.

"Okay Annabeth now you really have to- Annabeth?" I look at the bed, and there's no one there. 'What the fuck? Where is she?' I say to myself, confused as hell. I walk outside, heading to breakfast. I guess she just left early. I sit down at my table and look over to the Athena one, still no Annabeth. I look around at the other tables, ignoring the girls that are staring at me. Still, Annabeth is nowhere to be seen. I get up, give some of my food to the hearth,and walk over to Malcolm.

"Hey Percy. Is Annabeth just sleeping in or something?"

"That's what I came to ask, I can't find her anywhere. Did she go back to your cabin, or do you know anywhere she might have gone?"

"Honestly, I haven't seen her all day. I thought she was with you."

"Okay, thanks anyway. I'll go looking for her." I walk away from the pavilion, and go to check my cabin again. Not there. As I'm walking to the woods, I come across Silena. She's running through one of the trails, listening to music. Seeing as she's Annabeth's friends, I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Silena!" I shout, causing her to remove her earbuds and jog over to me.

"Oh hey Percy! What did you need me for?"

"You haven't happened to see Annabeth today right? I can't find her anywhere. I'm on my way to check in the woods."

"Um... I don't think I've seen her. Do you want me to help you look though?" She tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Beckendorf is off sparing against Jason, so I don't think he'll mind. Let's follow the path." Silena says. I agree, and we walk for a good 15 minutes, trying to find Annabeth, before hearing something. It was kind of a whimper, like a.. moan?

"I'm not the only one that just heard that right?" Asks Silena.

"No I definitely heard that too.." We head closer to the sound, and it gets louder. It's certainly moaning, quite excessive moaning at that, so we move closer. We turn the trail around a huge tree and-

"Annabeth?! What the fuck?!"

"Beckendorf?! How could you?!"

Me and Silena scream at the same time, our worlds crashing around us. Annabeth is leaning against the tree, completely fucking naked, with Beckendorf pounding her pussy. We scream in shock and disbelief, causing them to scream too.

"Fuck fuck fuck uhh... we can expla-" I sock Beckendorf right in the jaw. He falls over, clutching his chin and looks in surprise. Silena steps forward, and slaps Annabeth on the cheek, hard. A red hand imprint is left, and Annabeth is still in shock.

"How could you Annabeth?!" I yell. "Even better, how dare you?!"

Silena stops me before I flip out by grabbing my arm, but turns on Beckendorf. "Charlie, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Rot in hell you cunts." She runs away, crying. I storm off, and rush after Silena. I finally catch up to her as she runs to her cabin. I grab her arm and halt her in her tracks.

"Silena, calm down. Getting angry isn't gonna do anything. I'm as pissed off as you are, but we need revenge, not emotions." She looks up at me, tearing up.

"R-revenge?.. what do you mean..?" I pull her into my cabin.

"I mean that you need to get back at Beckendorf in the worst way you think possible. It's fine to cry, but to cry and not do anything? I can't stand for that." Selina looks at me again, wiping her tears away, and sits down on my bed.

"I mean... I guess I could be up for some revenge. And, I might have something in mind.."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's better for me to show you then tell you. Here, close your eyes and turn around." I act puzzled, but I oblige. If a child of Aphrodite asks for you to do something nicely without charmspeaking you, you better do it. I turn around, and cover my eyes.

"Okay. You can look now..." I open my eyes and quickly look around, only to find Selina in lingerie on my bed!

"Uhh... Selina? What's this?" I say, trying not to stare too hard at her lacy bra and panties set.

"Think of it as... revenge." She quickly pushes me onto the bed and puts her lips on mine. After getting over the shock, I start to kiss back. Our tongues meddle around, with her winning. We wrap our tongues while making out, my hand on her ass as she lays on top of me. I start to rub her ass and crotch area through her panties, getting Selina soaking wet. She runs her arms, under my shirt, pulling it up over my head and caressing my muscles. Then slides down slowly, leaving a trail of kisses and miniature hickeys along my skin, until she slides off the bed and lands on her knees. She stands up, with me sitting up. She starts to dance sexily, running her hands up and down her body, stripping herself of her tank top and her shorts, showing off her pale pink lingerie, then coming out her to me. She turns around and sits on me, shaking her ass on my crotch, rubbing it up and down. My cock was dying to get out, and Silena could feel it. She turns around and puts her hands on the waist of my pants. She tugs them down, and runs my cock through my underwear with her hands.

"You want this off baby?" She says purring, looking at my eyes with lust.

"Oh hell yeah..." I reply, and she wastes no time in sliding them off. She takes off her bra as well, showing her D cup tits, and then shimmies her way out of her panties, with both of us naked in front of each other.

"Percy, I can't wait anymore. I want you inside of me."

"Oh don't worry, I can do just that..." I pick her up and toss her onto the bed, then pounce on top of her. I position my 8 inch cock above her entrance, them slowly push inside. After some moaning and screaming from Silena, I was thrusting in and out at a quick rate.

"Fuck... FUCK oh Percy it's so good... Your cock is so BIG HOLY SHIT!" She screams as I pick up the pace, putting it in deeper. She puts her hand down low and begins to rub her clit, moaning loudly.

"Mmm... Percy it's so GOOD..." She flips over as I fuck her doggy style.

"Percy.. go faster, I can take it.." I don't argue, and begin to slide in and out so fast that the sound of my balls slapping against her lower stomach sounded like music. I started to feel a knot in my stomach, and I knew that I was close.

"Silena, I'm -"

"Me too Percy..."

"Where do you want it?..." I pull out and begin to jack off.

"Put in on my face, I want to taste you." I jack off faster, and my seed goes all over her. It's in her hair, on her tits, in her mouth, in her eyes, and even on her stomach. I collapse next to her, breathing hard. Silena is busy licking up all of my cum, smiling.

"Damn Percy, you're way better than Charlie.. taste better too..."

 ***Thanks for reading! Like last time, reviews ould be very much appreciated, and I also have two questions for you to respond to below. 1: Should I continue this as a story or should I make it basically just sex with a tiny bit of story? and 2: Please name the top 2-3 people that Percy should fuck and how should that happen? Like I said, Answers to those questions would be very appreciated, so please answer. Thanks for reading, peace out.***


End file.
